


Ice Brain

by sabishisa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Kemonomimi, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Dar'Farhan is getting tired of Farkas letting people call him stupid.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Kudos: 36





	Ice Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short little drabble featuring my Kahjiit Dragonborn and his husband Farkas. Little side note that's not really important for this fic but I'd like to put out there anyway; I see Dar as more of a kemonomimi (ears, tail, claws but otherwise human) rather than furry (hence, the tag). It doesn't really make itself obvious in this particular fic but I thought it important just in case.

"Stop saying that. You're not stupid."

"Why? I don't mind." Farkas looked confused at the sudden objection. 

Dar'Farhan rolled his eyes. "For one, I don't like everyone running around calling my husband an ice brain."

Farkas laughed softly and reached over to fluff the multi-colored hair between Dar's ears, a gesture that usually earned him favor. "That vanity of yours. I should have known."

"See? That's what I mean. You're not stupid. You see things in people. Good and bad. And you don't judge them for it, either. I know plenty of smart men that can't do that." 

"Ahh, that's not smarts," Farkas countered, waving a hand dismissively. "That's just sense. I got plenty of that." He reached up and tapped his own nose meaningfully. 

"Nah, it's more than your leftover wolfy traits. People that have known me my whole life can barely pick out that I have a vain streak. You, though? You latched right on."

"Well, I know you a bit more intimately than they do," Farkas answered, his voice dropping to a suggestive rumble that never failed to send a shiver all the way down Dar's spine to the tip of his tail. 

Dar sighed and tossed his hands up. "Well, you're definitely stubborn; I can vouch for that!" 

Farkas laughed again and reached out, hooking his large hand around Dar's slim waist and pulling the much smaller man close. "That I am, kitten. That I am." 

The nickname, one only allowed to Farkas in their most private of moments, made Dar's ears stand a little straighter. Farkas was apparently feeling randy and he was quickly pulling Dar along for the ride. "Don't change the subject," he mumbled just before Farkas dipped down for a kiss. 

"What subject," was Farkas' cheeky reply. He didn't give Dar the chance to answer, stealing the Khajiit's lips in a deep kiss. Dar gave in for the moment but when they parted, he reached up to rest his hand on Farkas' chest, halting him from trying to go further. 

"In all seriousness, Farkas. I just worry that you don't value yourself as much as you should. You don't have to be a genius just to not be a simpleton. It's not one or the other." 

Farkas made a discontent sound. "Look, Dar, I know you mean well but I meant what I said earlier. I'm okay with not being the smartest guy around. So I'm a little dense sometimes." He shrugged. “If you want to read a book of poetry, you go to someone like my brother. But if you want a big galoot who will fight to his last breath for you, I'm your man."

Dar took a few moments to think over Farkas' words before nodding. "Okay. But if I hear Aela call you names again without reason, I'm saying something."

Farkas laughed. "Just let me clear space for the battle that will follow when you do."


End file.
